Zagara
Zagara – najstarsza matka szczepu w roju zergów, odpowiednik cerebrata po Wojnie Szczepów. Jedna z najbardziej zaufanych ze swego gatunku u Królowej Ostrzy. Liderka szczepu z Char, podczas powrotu Kerrigan jawnie wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo, ale ostatecznie poddała się i została z powrotem zaufaną służką władczyni zergów. Po pokonaniu Amona zajęła miejsce Kerrigan. Obecnie podbija światy sąsiadujące z Char i nie koncentruje się póki co na inwazji na więcej planet. Głosu użycza jej w oryginalnej, angielskiej wersji językowej Nika Futterman, zaś w polskiej - Brygida Turowska. Historia Narodziny pierwszej matki szczepu Tak jak wiele innych tworów Królowej Ostrzy, matka szczepu Zagara została zrodzona z popiołu i żaru na planecie Char. Jej twórcą był osobisty mistrz ewolucji Królowej Ostrzy, istota zwana Abaturem. Zagara, choć była eksperymentem matki szczepu, udała się. Okazy te – w przeciwieństwie do większości zergów – są zdolne do rozwiązywania skomplikowanych problemów i wykonywania wielu zadań jednocześnie, a ponadto posiadają zdolność do dowodzenia mniej inteligentnymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy. Tak więc jest to nowa, niekiedy doskonalsza forma wymarłych w roju. Każda z nich stanowi ważny element większego organizmu jakim jest rój i potrafi zapewnić pewną dozę „niezależności” dużym grupom stworzeń. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Bunt wobec Kerrigan Gdy rój poszedł w rozsypkę, Zagara postanowiła stworzyć własny szczep i przejąć władzę pod nieobecność Kerrigan. Gdy ta powróciła, nie wierzyła w to, że terranka może być tą samą istotą. Doszło do otwartej walki na Char, która miała wyłonić władczynię roju. Walka o Char Na Kaldirze i Zerusie Skygeirr oraz ratowanie Raynora Upadek Imperatora Walka w Otchłani thumb|314px|Zdjęcie z epilogu i tekst o Roju oraz ZagarzeZergi pod wodzą Kerrigan, Stiukowa oraz Zagary udają się do Otchłani, aby raz na zawsze zgładzić Amona. Odkrywając przeznaczenie Królowej Ostrzy, xel'naga imieniem Ouros przekazuje jej swą esencję. Zagara brała udział w obronie swojej królowej przed siłami Amona. Ostatecznie Kerrigan staje się xel'naga. Zanim odeszła by zniszczyć Amona, mianowała Zagarę nową królową roju. Ta zajęła Char i podbija sąsiednie planety siłą. Nie wiadomo, co z resztą. Można założyć, że Char i inne układy, najechane przez zergi stają się stałym terytorium hordy tych istot. Charakterystyka Zagara jest równie złośliwa i wytrzymała, co inne matki szczepów. Wyróżnia się jednak wyjątkową przebiegłością. Od czasu swoich narodzin niejednokrotnie miała okazję przekonać się na własnej skórze, że wulkaniczna planeta Char jest fabryką broni roju – brutalnym środowiskiem, które wymusza na zergach, aby stawały się jeszcze bardziej zwinne, ostrzyły swoje szpony i kły oraz wytwarzały coraz większe zgrubienia na skórze. Możliwość samodzielnego uczenia się dała Zagarze przekonanie o niższości innych inteligentnych gatunków. Uważa terran za zbyt słabych i zdolnych jedynie do zasymilowania, zaś protosów nienawidzi. Czas, który spędziła na jednoczeniu różnych zdziczałych szczepów na Char tylko wzmocnił jej pogardę dla słabości większości ras w galaktyce. Wobec braku większej inteligencji, takiej jak Nadświadomość czy Królowa Ostrzy, ambicje Zagary z pewnością wywołają przymus, jak u stojących niżej gatunków, gromadzenia wokół siebie innych zergów. Po staniu się nową królową roju zaczęła atakować sąsiednie względem Char światy Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Zergi Kategoria:Przywódcy Zergów Kategoria:Rój Zergów Kategoria:Rój Kerrigan Kategoria:Protagoniści